Ciel the Cat!
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: For some unknown reason, Ciel wakes up to find himself in the form of his worst nightmares; a cat! One-shot nya!
1. Chapter 1

**After a crazy week of writing poems, time to go back to writing stories. I got this idea after seeing a funny cosplay video about Sebastian dressing Ciel as a cat so here it is! I don't own the characters. They belong to Yana Toboso sensei!**

Ciel woke to feel the sun hitting his body. He felt so nice and warm in his nest of blankets that he just wanted to curl up and continue sleep. As he stretched his arms and legs, he was hit with something on his behind. As he turned to look at it, he yelled as he realized he had a tail swinging behind him. He howled as he realized that the blankets were covering him to the point of suffocation and he yelled, "Sebastian!"

Soon the blankets were lifted to see a smirking Sebastian who stared at the small ball of black fluff the young earl had turned into. "Oho, what do we have here?" he grinned as he picked kitty Ciel up. "Don't handle me like this!" he roared but in reality he was only making cat noises. Sebastian, being able to understand cat language smiled even more as he pressed his paws.

"Aww, your paws are so soft. And your fur is so silky to the point of sending me to the depths of hell with such happiness. Your eyes are as blue as the ocean at night and your black is the colour of my soul," he crooned as Ciel swiped a paw at him. "Get me back to my self NOW!" he meowed as Sebastian wondered what had happened. But he couldn't think of anything other than having the privilege to play with a cat the entire day and it was his master to boot.

"Well then, shall I take you for a shower my Lord?" he grinned as the small cat protested. Being a cat, Ciel seemed to hate the notion of a shower and he scratched his butler pretty badly as he was dragged to the bathroom and dunked into a tub of hot water. Ciel nearly went mad as the hot water burned him and when he was finally lifted out of the water, he swiped Sebastian across the face.

"Now there my Lord. Now that you are so small, I can just kill you here and then. You don't want to die as a cat, right?" he grinned as his eyes glowed red. Ciel meowed angrily as he surrendered, letting the butler dry him off. He did enjoy getting the rub down and he thought he was much more gentle to him than he usually was to the point that he wanted to go back to sleep. Due to his contract still being visible in his cat form, the butler produced a small eyepatch and tied it over his eye, making the small black cat look like Ciel just a little.

"I need to see what is going on," he meowed as the butler stepped aside. "As you wish, my Lord," he bowed, a smirk on his face as he followed the small cat down the hall. Everything was so huge to Ciel now and he felt odd walking on four legs. Just then he heard the sound of thundering feet as several yells erupted from ahead.

"RAT!" Finny yelled as he dashed towards them, a small rat racing for dear life down the hall. Mey Rin had a gun in her hand and was blowing holes in the wall while Baldaroy was holding a blowtorch in his hand, setting the curtains on fire as he tried to attack the poor rodent. As it dashed passed Ciel, without thinking the cat swiped the rat in its jaws and bit down, blood squirting all over him as he devoured his breakfast. When Ciel realized what had happened, the rat had been sent to the pits of his stomach. He wanted to retch so bad that he thought he was going to die.

"Wow! Where did you get that little kitty, Mr Sebastian?" Finny asked innocently as the butler towered over them. "Do you really need a gun and blowtorch to kill a small rat? You should have just called me and I would have taken care of it," he smiled so menacingly the servants squeaked in terror. "But can we at please play with the kitty? Please?" Finny begged as the demon smirked. "Oh hell no," Ciel yelled but it was too late.

"Be my guest," Sebastian grinned as Finny happily pounced onto the cat, holding him so tight Ciel thought he would die. "Finny!" he meowed as the blonde swung him around by the arms. "Eh? Why are you wearing a eyepatch? But no matter! You look so cute!" he shouted as Ciel felt his brains go splat.

"Well that may be enough for the cat for now," Sebastian offered as he snatched the small creature from Finny. "Aw, Mr Sebastian," he muttered as the demon glared, sending the three of them back to work. "Sebastian, I am going to kill you for sure when I return to human form," he growled as Sebastian grinned. "Oh I look forward to that my Lord," the demon smiled as Ciel ordered, "Take me to my office. I'm tired." "Yes, my Lord," the demon smiled as he picked the cat up and brought it down the hall.

Ciel spent the next 24 hours getting cuddled by Sebastian and the various Servants, licking soup from a small bowl and getting brushed every so often since Sebastian loved his fur to be silky. He was half dead by the time he went back to his room and fell asleep due to the amount of work he had to do and Sebastian had to read it to him since the paper was too large for him to read. "What the hell did I do to deserve this?" he groaned as he let his mind drift away.

Thankfully the next day Ciel turned back to human form and was stuck with a bad flu since he had cat fur left over on his body. Sebastian couldn't help but smirk as he watched his young Lord sneeze every few minutes when he did his work to the point he had to spend the next few days in bed when his allergies got the better of him.

"I hate you Sebastian," he groaned as the butler had to ladle soup into his mouth. "But you were so cute as a cat, my Lord," he smirked as Ciel threatened to hurl soup at him. "Shut up," he muttered as he stared at the older man. "If you speak of this to anyone, I will make sure to send you to the deepest depths of hell," he snarled as Sebastian bowed. "Very well, my Lord," he said as the sun set outside.

 **Hope you guys liked it! All comments are appreciated!**


	2. Debut novel

Hello again guys

thanks for reading and supporting my fan fiction all this time until the end of it.

I recently ventured into writing and self publishing online on Amazon and recently I released a book of poems called "Looking into the Mirror" and now I'm proud to announce my very first debut novel "Four Unexpected Fates" on Amazon in ebook form which is now ready for purchase. I

Its about four girls who got into the same university and whilst having a sleepover discovered that they each took part in various sports and they ended up talking about their journeys as athletes as they pursue their dreams to be the best in their game or to quit entirely. If you're a fan of sports anime like Haikyuu and Free, then this is the novel for you!

It holds a special place in my heart as I took part in the sports mentioned in the book and it was inspired by my experiences as an athlete who has since retired from them to be the person I am today. Some of the events in the book happened to me in real life and I have changed the names of the individuals who were part of it and even though some of them had hurt me in the past, I'm glad that had happened as it made me into the person I am today.

Hope you will support this book and have a good day!

Title : Four unexpected fates by Angel Carstairs

Link: dp/B07Q3J4T7X/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=four+unexpected+fates+angel+carstairs&qid=1553933518&s=gateway&sr=8-1-spell

Also catch my other book of poems entitled "Looking into the Mirror" by Angel Carstairs.

Looking-into-Mirror-Angel-Carstairs-ebook/dp/B07PTR3N59/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=looking+into+the+mirror+angel+carstairs&qid=1553758936&s=gateway&sr=8-1-spell

P.S. Unfortunately this is only available to read in ebook form .


End file.
